


The Anderson Report

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oops, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard accidentally sends childish doodle through proper channels?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 24





	The Anderson Report

Captain Anderson: On another note, Commander. I know you are new to the big chair, but I would like to remind you to double check your reports before you send them to me.  
Shepard: *Raises brow in a mixture of confusion and curiosity* I always proof read before I send them. You know that, Sir.  
Anderson: *Clears throat and sends image back to Shepard*  
Shepard: *Taps on image to see an expanded note with the following scribbled on it in different colors and text orientations: Korynn T'Soni, Liara Shepard, Korynn Shepard-T'Soni, along with hearts and several illustrations that she remembers doodling* *Instantly blushes bright red in embarrassment*  
Anderson: You're lucky that this just came to me and not one of the Council members. I know you, Shepard, and you're usually a stickler for protocol. I've never known you to ignore regulations before. I return this to you with this warning for the future. The Normandy is your ship, and I don't care what you do on it so long as it doesn't interfere with your duties.  
Shepard: *Sheepish* Yes Sir.  
Anderson: Good. For the record: I prefer Liara Shepard. Kory T'Soni doesn't have the right ring to it, and I really liked the illustration you did at the bottom *enhances image to show a drawing of herself and Liara frolicking among flowers* *Suppresses smile*  
Shepard: *Still embarrassed* Thank you, Sir.  
Anderson: Good luck, Commander. We'll talk again soon. *Ends transmission*


End file.
